


Come Wander With Me

by starsonthebrow



Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Cold Weather, Everything Is Beautiful & Nothing Hurts, Kissing, Love in the time of COVID, M/M, Restlessness, no smut -gasp-, walks, warm soft feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsonthebrow/pseuds/starsonthebrow
Summary: Sometimes you just need the right person to wander off with for a little while.
Relationships: Julian Barratt/Noel Fielding
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Come Wander With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after re-listening to Julian’s takeover of Jarvis Cocker's radio show where he played this [soft, haunting little song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVdIf8BJME8) in the midst of his ultra cool jazz. The mood and lyrics stuck with me and got me wondering how the guys might be handling London going back into stricter lock down again. I recommend giving it a listen while you read. 
> 
> As always, no harm intended and this is fiction as far as I know.

_He said  
Come wander with me, love  
Come wander with me  
Away from this sad world  
Come wander with me  
He came from the sunset  
He came from the sea  
He came from my sorrow  
And can love only me_

It starts with Julian. Not that he got out a lot before, but he always had the _option_ to step out and get some air and space when the confines of his noisy teenager laden home got to be a little too much.

He’s been smoking more lately to chase away the boredom and the gloom, but a fag at home is not quite the same as a stroll to the local pub for a pint and a smoke when he needs just a few minutes to break up the frustration of writer’s block. It’s the lack of options that finds him feeling closed in, cut off, and antsy. 

Instead of writing anything useful lately he fidgets at his desk, organizing papers, going through notebooks and doodling. He plays records but can’t seem to find the right one for his mood. He feels heavy with it all. When it gets like this he knows he needs something he won’t find in his study. 

So he bundles up and steps out and paces around the small garden entrance to his flat, letting the smoke rise around him and scowling at nothing in particular; his own cloudy thoughts, the state of the garden during winter when everything looks so depressing and dead. This lock-down has made everything more dire and grey it seems. At least the spring lockdown had warm sunshine.

It’s just at the point of day where the sun has gone down enough to make the wind a bit more blustery, with the grey threatening to overtake the city as the clouds move in. He pulls his scarf tighter around him and toes at sodden leaves on the sidewalk as he shuffles down the path away from his home. 

He’s just reached the more overgrown patch of path behind his house when he sees a jolt of color move across the way. A blur of hot pink moving across the pavement; a petite raven haired figure more like, teetering on heels as they throw bin bags in the outside bin. Julian chuckles to himself around the last drag of his fag. Maybe there is a bit of color left in the world, he figures. 

He bends to smash the cigarette out on the pavement and spooks a trio of crows who take off with loud squawks of annoyance. 

The figure hesitates, looking back toward the path with his arms wrapped around himself. Julian steps more into view and raises his hand in a small awkward wave. He sees the happiness slide over his friend’s face at the recognition. 

Noel runs a hand through his messy black hair as Julian gets closer. “What you doin’ over there, hidin’ in the bushes like a ghost?” 

Julian laughs. “Looking for bits of my sanity. I think the crows were eating it.” 

He holds up the finished bit of his cigarette as an explanation, hoping this is enough to explain why he’s out skulking around in the cold. He’s not sure it explains why his feet have brought him here of all the places he might’ve wandered though. 

Noel guffaws and proceeds as if they’ve had this meeting planned for ages. His angular face is covered with heavy stubble in stark contrast to his soft pink cardigan. He looks tired, but he’s obviously pleased to see his friend, as he always is. Julian feels unspeakable affection rise in his chest when he takes in his ragged paint covered jeans. 

Just as the streetlights start to pop on around them, Noel smiles softly and says, “I was thinking of taking a walk, actually.” 

So it starts this way, Noel reappearing in his coat and his boots clicking against the pavement as they work their way through the quiet neighborhood. They chat softly about nothing particular at all. Noel cackles at Julian’s boys fist fighting over the PlayStation remote, and Julian winces at Dali spilling paint on the carpet. They talk about TV shows and the news and the state of the world. In between, they let pleasant silence fill the air around them, hearing nothing but the sounds of the world switching from day to night.

It’s completely dark when they eventually make their way back toward their homes and arrive at the split of the path. Julian can see the glint in Noel’s blue eyes even in the low light glow of the streetlight when he says, “I’ll let you get back to your bushes, I guess.” 

Toeing his paint splattered boots at the ground and narrowing his eyes dramatically when he looks back up, he asks hopefully, “Is it sort of like Narnia? Is there a world in there we can wander off to and avoid changing nappies for a bit?”

Julian reckons between the two of them it's way more likely Noel would stumble upon a secret utopian world to escape to, but smiles anyway, “When I find it I’ll let you know.”

The weariness in Noel's demeanor during their walk was telling. Now he's confirmed Julian's suspicion that life in lock-down with a newborn and a toddler has him feeling a little downtrodden. A little jolt of amusement runs through him, but he holds back the temptation of cracking a joke. Julian remembers what it was like with two little ones. The jokes certainly never helped.

Noel runs a hand through his hair again, messing it more than fixing it. “Maybe we can write the next series, "Boosh Dads." Instead of adventures we’ll just go somewhere exotic and nap.” 

They both cackle at this, and Julian agrees it sounds promising. 

As their mirth fades, they hesitate for a moment, meeting each other’s eyes, shuffling a little awkwardly. Julian is never sure how to say goodbye anymore. He’d rather they fade away from each other like it seemed they used to do, not bothering with goodbyes because they knew they’d see each other in the next few hours. Now he’s never sure if it’ll be hours or weeks. 

Between all that’s happened this year with lock-down and Noel being in the Bake Off bubble, they’ve managed to see each other as much as they can, but it’s _life_ and they both understand that. 

He clears his throat and is just about to say something interesting he’s sure when Noel leans up to just brush his lips against his. Just enough for Julian to feel a ghost of him, catch his scent and a trace of stubble. 

Noel doesn’t wait for a reaction or a response before he’s turned to click back to his flat in a haze of bright color. Julian watches him disappear completely before he can move to go home. 

Later that night he leans back in his chair, music floating around his study as he scribbles notes onto a pad. He feels lighter than he has in ages.

//

The first time Noel thinks it’s a little bit of magic, meeting Julian while he’s scrambling to find things to stave off the boredom of being locked at home. He’s been searching for something to make him feel human after a lack of sleep and stimulation. In between dad duty, when he’s feeling too restless for painting or drawing, he falls into cleaning and organizing until there’s nothing left to tackle. He doesn’t mind doing it, but cleaning doesn’t exactly light the fires of creativity. 

Of course, he thinks, it’s Julian who’s meant to pull him out of his slump when he spots him muddling down the path. It’s always been that way hasn’t it?

He gets back to his flat afterward flushed by the cold or the adrenaline or his own cheekiness. A little bit of magic. Maybe a mixture of all of it. That night, as he drifts off to sleep he feels renewed. 

The next day, after the girls are bathed and settled for the night and dusk falls, he sees Julian’s figure from his window, standing in his garden having his evening fag. 

Noel just has a feeling. 

He’s standing at the bottom of his building wrapped in his red Orson coat, chewing on a cuticle nervously when Julian breaks through the path again. There’s really no way to explain why he's hanging out in the cold. There's really no way for either of them to be nonchalant as they both take a breath of relief at the sight of each other. They pretend there’s been a silent agreement made. _We said we’d do this again, right?_

So the ritual begins, strolling together as the lights come on in the houses around them, wandering into their own Narnia for a few quiet moments at the end of each day. It’s so easy, the way they fall back into the comfort of each other; the way they make each other giggle as they walk along. 

Noel remembers all the times they would write and fuss over material in tiny cramped flats and offices, pacing and talking until he thought he might burst with restless energy. It was usually then when one would pull the other into bed or onto the couch or the floor, depending on the surroundings. Sometimes they'd pull each other outside into the fresh air. They’d stumble down the street together, Noel pulling shapes while Julian hummed and voiced out new characters, not at all concerned about the weird looks they’d receive. They had their own Narnia then too, in the world they were creating together. 

It’s that intimacy that still pulls them together, that draws them physically closer when they’re walking together. It’s there in the hugs and the soft touches and the kiss at the end of each night. Noel yearns for closeness and Julian never shies away from it. When Noel sidles up into Julian’s side and loops his arm into his as they curve around into a quiet section of pathway it’s expected and met with a sigh of normalcy, rather than a jolt of surprise.

Julian can’t resist looking down at him and arching a brow though. “Imagine what the neighbors will say.” He says as he pulls Noel a little closer against him. “Look at that old man abducting Elmo.” He grins as Noel throws his head back in a laugh. 

Neither of them break their embrace until they set back toward home. 

Noel knows the weather will soon prevent them from these evening walks. It’s growing colder each day and his closet full of boots are unsurprisingly impractical for walking long distances in the snow. He’s entertained the thought of buying a pair of snow boots and cringed, but he would if Julian wanted to trek it. 

He was content with the first few months of this year, having time to revisit himself and just slow down, with all the bustle of his usual days having been replaced with time for painting and drawing and dancing with Dali. As the weeks seemed to start getting longer Art Club helped him through. Then, staying busy in the Bake Off bubble enjoying his time hanging around the bakers and crew moved him through the rest of the summer. 

He’s cherished his time with his girls and the time to focus on his art, but now, after months still social distancing and a second lock-down keeping him away from his studio, he needs these moments. Laughing with Julian breathes life back into the places where he feels worn down and empty. Sure, they’ll call each other or text, but if he needs to buy awful boots to keep seeing him, he’ll do it. 

He’s mulling this over as Julian breaks through his thoughts. “You’re quiet this evening. What’s percolating in that terrifying mind of yours.” 

They're walking close enough that their arms bump together. A slow smile spreads across Noel's face as Julian finally takes his hand and slides their palms together, lacing their fingers. Noel gives him a delighted squeeze and watches as his fuzzy oversized sleeve covers their joined hands. 

“I was thinking about you going ‘round telling everyone I look ragged as a new dad.” Noel says slyly, looking up with a smirk. 

Julian groans. Before he can explain Noel cuts him off with a cackle. “You’re such rubbish, Julian. In one interview you announce our reunion and manage to insult me at the same time.” 

Julian chuckles. “I didn’t say ragged. I said bedraggled and I think it looks good on you. You look,” He hesitates as Noel pulls a face, letting his tongue hang out of his mouth. “You look really good. You always look good, but lately, it suits you.” 

Noel straightens, his eyes sparkling when he meets Julian’s eye. He’s caught him off guard, got him to be earnest, and they both know it’s not often he gets one over on Julian. 

Noel breaks again, snickering, bringing his other hand to his reddening face. “I tell you what, my next interview I will absolutely tell everyone how good you think I look lately.” 

Julian frowns at the sky, trying to hide a grin. He pretends to consider his next move, then pulls Noel's hand as if to turn back. “Let’s just go back and I’ll let them know it’s all off because you are totally insufferable.” 

Noel is doubled over with laughter, but pops up quickly, pushing his fringe out of his eyes. He pulls Julian toward him and considers kissing him here, right in the street. Instead, he pokes him in the chest playfully. “I’m just as insufferable as I’ve always been, Ju.”

Julian chuckles. “Too late to be fussy now I suppose.” 

They part that night with a kiss that lingers a little too long. Noel holds both sides of Julian’s face and nuzzles his nose against his cheek as they slowly separate. He walks back to his flat feeling the heaviness of Julian’s hands resting on his hips, his beard tickling his nose. 

He doesn’t know that Julian has to have an extra cigarette before going back inside.

//

Snow flurries are floating through the air when Noel arrives bundled in a fuzzy hooded coat and a rainbow scarf. It’s the coldest it’s been since they started, so they huddle close together as they start off. 

Julian clears his throat, “Perhaps a short one tonight, yeah?” He sees Noel wince with disappointment but acceptance as he shivers when an icy breeze suddenly picks up. 

“Suppose we may have to facetime if it stays like this.” He says, rubbing his hands together before shoving them in his pockets. 

Julian scrunches his nose and Noel rolls his eyes. “Or we could communicate via telegraph, if that’s more suited to your needs.” 

Julian snorts as Noel mimes out typing Morse code, “What.Are.You.Wearing.” 

“Hmm, could be erotic, that.” Julian shrugs as Noel bites his tongue and grins. 

Noel smiles wickedly, “I guess I’ll start sending my special pictures by raven then.” 

The grin that slides onto Julian’s face is almost wolfish. “No, no I think those are fine the new way.” He shakes his head earnestly. “Can’t be having the crows getting to those. They’d have a field day.” 

Noel laughs out an _uh hmm_ , biting at his lip around a grin. They share a moment, a knowing look where Julian raises his eyebrows and Noel’s face reddens. This sudden shyness makes Julian laugh. The pictures he sends to Julian are usually anything but shy.

As they continue on and the wind picks up, they settle in together quietly, walking closer to absorb the heat from each other. Julian huddles within his pea coat, tucking his face away from the chill into his scarf while Noel tugs his scarf up around him, wrapping it around his face like a bandit. 

The cold continues to be biting though. Just as walking on seems illogical they come upon the stone wall of a church and Julian gets an idea. He veers off as they get to the entrance of the drive, stepping into the empty churchyard. 

Noel follows, his voice is muffled by his scarf when he asks, “Julian...what…” but before he can get the question out Julian has taken him by the hips and backed him against the stone wall, tucking them into a little alcove. Julian’s bigger frame shields Noel from the wind and it feels better almost instantly. 

Noel’s blue eyes are the only features visible on his face with his scarf pulled up above his nose. He peers at Julian with amusement, then winds his hands into Julian’s front pocks to pull him closer against him. He’s making himself small, trying to pull Julian in more away from the elements. Julian loses his footing on a slippery patch of stone and presses against him, throwing his hands up to catch himself on the wall behind Noel’s head and they both chortle. As he pushes off to move, Noel pulls him back by the pockets to keep him pressed against him. 

Julian stills. He knows Noel has his mouth curled into his trademark mischievous grin. It's evident in the way his eyes are shining. Julian slowly reaches to pull his colorful scarf away from his face. Noel lets it fall away from his mouth with a soft laugh. He looks at him from underneath his lashes as Julian traces his hand along the strong line of his jaw. The older man leans into it when Noel tangles his fingers in the front of his coat, pulling him down gently to meet for a slow tender kiss. 

Noel sighs when Julian slides his hands under his hood to run through his hair, opening his mouth to let their tongues move together and looping his arms around the bigger man's neck. They break and Noel dots tiny kisses along Julian’s mouth and his bearded jaw and then back to connect with his lips.

Julian searches for a way around Noel’s coat, sliding a hand under the layers of clothes to find his warm skin underneath. Noel jolts and lets out a little gasp, but doesn't move away when Julian's cold hands meet his skin. His lips still against Julian’s to grin though. 

He has his eyes closed and Julian studies his face as he spreads out his hands across his stomach, stretching them to trace along the hip bones jutting from his low slung jeans. He watches Noel’s eyelashes flutter when he moves his hands up along his ribs and then back to drag his thumbs down the middle of his stomach. 

Julian revels in the feeling of his soft skin, of being flooded with familiarity after not having touched the curves of his body for a while. Noel exhales out a shuddery breath when he moves over his belly button and slides his thumbs down along the trail of hair leading beneath his jeans. Julian thinks about his hands tracing the same paths of skin like this the last time they were together, while he was moving inside him. He feels heat begin to break through the cold.

Noel’s grin grows to a smile but still doesn't open his eyes. He wets his lips before breathing out a whispered, "Ju’yin…"

Softly, he reaches to find Julian's hand and bring it out of his shirt. He tangles their fingers together before he brings them up to kiss at Julian’s knuckles, opening his eyes to meet Julian’s. His eyes say everything; everything he wants, everything they both want. They also tell Julian _patience_. He's slowing it before they get too carried away. 

Julian knows they shouldn't be having a feel up and snog in a church yard like two horny teenagers, but he's amused at being the one to get scolded this time. Hands still joined together, he lets the back of his fingers trail over Noel's face when he kisses him again. 

There was a point at which Noel would've let Julian do anything to him at any time, anywhere, perhaps with an audience if Julian had wanted. They were young and insatiable and they both _needed_ , but Noel seemed to burn with it. He was full speed ahead, directed only by his heart, while Julian tried to move all the obstacles out of the way, tried to keep them from speeding off the edge of the world. They couldn't maintain it that way. 

Maturity and wisdom of course provides perspective. Their relationship has been molded and morphed by time over all these years. It has been broken down, rebuilt,and came out, if anything, strengthened. The connection still burns, but they are both more careful with it now, guarded. 

It's been just for them for a while. 

One day they’ll step out on a stage again as comedy partners and they will have to accommodate all the other people who want to be a part of this, want a piece of them, but for now it’s a precious thing just for Noel and Julian. 

Noel looks up, cheek resting against Julian's, "Soon? We'll be through this soon." He slides his hand around to the back of Julian's neck into his hair, giving him the soft flirty smile he only reserves for him. His voice is low, full of yearning and promise and again Julian feels heat spark between them when he breathes out "And I can't wait, Ju." Julian hums his agreement as Noel kisses his cheek, down to his lips. 

Then, “Besides, if you tried to get my dick out here it might actually break in half.” Noel grins as he watches Julian scrunch his eyes closed while his body shakes with silent giggles. 

“Like a biscuit, Ju. Just....” He pushes his hips forward, makes a vague snapping gesture at his crotch. 

Julian barks out a laugh, shaking his head. “You really know how to cap off a nice moment, Fielding.” 

Noel smiles wider, nosing at Julian’s cheek. “You still love me though.” 

Julian snorts, his face curling into a warm smile, “Yeah, I guess I do.” 

Julian lets Noel pull him back toward the street into the biting wind to wander home together. 

The worlds, real and imagined, have morphed and changed around them. Time has changed everything and nothing. After all these years they still just need the right person to wander with, the scenery and destination doesn’t matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Kateyboosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyboosh) for reading and being supportive as always and for helping me get from point A to B when I was stuck. <3333
> 
> Thanks for reading. Feedback is lovely. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
